sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Red the hedgehog
Hey Partner Thnx fr the comment on Long Night of Horrors, sry i had to take out Charm and Crash. What did u think of Red's part so far?- Ouka hey Red it's Gamerboy I know we haven't talked in awhile but I was wondering if Red the hedgehog could co-star along side Gamerboy in a new story i'm making (After I finish Belku off the Edge) I just thought I should get the cast out of the way first. Anyway It is not part of the roomates franchise and no ones background will be put in this story just to let you know. Just wondering if you were interested Gamerboy123456 22:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey,Red on Halloween,i'm going to take a break from Total Sonic and write some Halloween stories,do you want any of your characters to be in them,if so please tell me A.S.A.P. Hey Red started the new series with Gamerboy and Red it's called Moebus it will be in a triology so part one of the triology is called Moebus: Plee from another world. SO just to let you know that's started. Gamerboy123456 18:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure lol =3 I'll start drawing it now lol Pink-peril 12:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey red. Someone told me to remove a picture of Brian the hedgehog which is supposedly reds darkside I also removed it off of your user page however im putting it back on because were forgetting it ever happened (discussed it on the chat) BUt I cant get it back on. So you can put it back on. Sorry its just someone told me to because he thinks the wiki is going to get sued because of it. Just ignore him =\ just put the picture back on your userpage and well forget about it so yeah, sorry about that. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Xena in your story, Hmmm Yea That fine you can use her, One problem I think she finds Red a bit of a... well you remember the convo between Rac, Xena and Red right, Xena didn't like the way he was flirting with her and I think she thinks red is a bit of a D**. The only way For Xena to like Red again is if he was trying to such a ladies man, well you know what I mean some how you have to change her perseption of Red But yea you can use her =3 Xena 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey just a little advice ... when you said "One day Scrouge saw them in the woods and he was ready to fight." on your bio, you spelled the name wrong. You spelled Scrouge which is not a word. How it is really spelled is Scourge. Anyways just a heads up, unless you weretrying to talk about Ebenezer Scrooge. :3 Please don't take this as me being mean, I'm just a huge grammer and spelling freak. Hey just a little advice ... when you said "One day Scrouge saw them in the woods and he was ready to fight." on your bio, you spelled the name wrong. You spelled Scrouge which is not a word. How it is really spelled is Scourge. Anyways just a heads up, unless you weretrying to talk about Ebenezer Scrooge. :3 Please don't take this as me being mean, I'm just a huge grammer and spelling freak. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 15:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Mitena the WereHedgeWolf sorry, I forgot to post my name a moment ago. XP LOL What does PPL mean O.o Frozina 18:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Here's Apple Jack, hope you like her: http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/6490/applejackj.png Upload it if you want, but WITH credit. Frozina 18:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea I could but atm Im not feeling so great but If you remind me since im likely to forget on friday then Ill give it a go Xena 16:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sonic's Final Idea. ---- Hey.I got an idea,you know all those fighting games like Dead or Alive or Street Fighter,well I came up with an idea where characters from Sonic,Final Fantasy,Dead or Alive,and,Kingdom Hearts fight each other in extreme combat,so what do you think? Muppet171 16:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, red... sry i never writed for a long. ''The wiki wouldn't let me do edits or messages or anything for weeks!!! that and my M key isn't working that well... Youtube hates my gut to hell. And school takes up my time quite a bit. Hope u don't leave, because I'm still trying to add to my stories and such. Ur Partner, if I still am to u, Ouka What ''old antics!!!!!- Ouka Oh.... Welll...... She's new and she doesn't know how to speed paint, kinda like you. Anyways, I'll check ur story and tell ya what I think- Ouka I'm fine, its just school is so boring and I'm a bit lonely because I moved away from my friends- Ouka Well, sux fr u. I'm sayin yes to ur request! I think... light mocha brown like this, hope u like it- Ouka Hey,I need to know what weapon Crash and Cathy should use,they can be made up,what's a Sai's,and which jessica is yours? Muppet171 21:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Red. Decided to do two pics of her fr ya. One is normal, one has a background- Ouka I take it u liked the Jessica pic?- Ouka Here ya go, Red. I made Juno as I thought she'd look best as- Ouka Sonic's Final Well,i'm done with the 3rd part,but I need your help with the rest of the parts,got any tips to make it even more epic? Muppet171 14:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Red! I was wondering if u'd let me use a character or two of urs for a story I'm gonna post here and one devinatart. My chara Ronee is going to be in it along with Scooter (Pink's chara) and it is mainly setted in Egypt. Sometimes is Paris, France and Italy along with Greece. If ur interested, please message me the links to the charas. You can check it out so far by looking up Quest for the Sacred Jewels-Ouka Hi hi, how are you doing? Roo's picture: DONE. Hope you like it 8D (Btw I made some extra picture 8D) Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 19:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Suuurrrreeee I will. I'll use Red and you can let Frozina make pictures of Roo against my perission :)- Ouka Sorry, Red. I didn't mean anything by it! I was just saying that you should tell me you are. We are, or were, partners. I was just worried someone was stealing my Roo without asking.... Sry, please don't be mad- Ouka... I'm trying to fix the errors in the story first, then we can continue it once I'm done- Ouka Hello ~ MetalSonicXShadow 4 Life ~ 17:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Your on the nose about it being like adventure time,i'm just a huge fan,so I decided to pay homage to it.And,my episodes are based if not made up from episodes of adventure time.But their are some episodes I made up though. Muppet171 16:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Destiny Time Help You know in adventure time,there's the vampire called Marceline and her gender-swapped countrerpart:Marshall Lee,well,I need help naming the vampire in my show,it has to be a guy and has to have a unique name like Marceline or Marshall Lee.Please hurry and think of 3 names. Muppet171 18:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Destiny Time Role I got it,you'll be doing Beemo's role,don't ask,just wait. Muppet171 16:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll have a go at it lol, cause I don't usually draw alot of people in one picture ^^; And i'm also gunna be trying to draw stuff for people for christmas lol (cause I can't give you guys much else lol xD) so i dunno how long i might take lol and lol, you never bother me ^^ Pink-peril 18:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Of course you have my permission! I can't wait to see how the story turns out :D MetalSonikku 16:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) sure kimber and red can be friends :D 22:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) sure kimber & red can be friends MetalSonikku 22:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) There have been some more comments added to the Aseka page if u want to see themMetalSonikku 16:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 16:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Hi! im EMERALDGREENY i have a present for u P.S: i thought she was pink's chara, so first i gave this to her. sorry ^.^ Hey how is it going? MetalSonikku 22:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 12:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! im EMERALDGRENNY. i added a photo to http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Honey_the_cat hope u like it! and hope there are not vandal intentions in adding that pic! Emeraldgreeny 17:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! im Emeraldgreeny. U adopted 2 characters from MY adoption, soo if u wont make pages of them in the next week, il take them back, ok? Thanks. Emeraldgreeny 13:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Hi! im EMERALDGREENY! i added a gallery to Juno the hedgehog. theres a pic i made! hope u like it! Well i might have a go at writing something up for her, but I can't promise anything lol ^^; It kinda sucks that your school's tech is mess up =/ Pink-peril 16:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) lol, woah i haven't worked on that in ages o.o; I'll probably have to read through it first to remember where I got to lol xD Pink-peril 15:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Nah, you're not bothering me lol =3 And yeah Mr Sonitus is evil lol, he corrupts people into killing themselves (or if that doesn't work then he kills them lol) It still sucks that your having internet problems lol And sure i'll do a picture lol, though i have to admit i've been kinda slacking with requests lol ^^; Pink-peril 19:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) finished your request alright here's my pic of hayley, hope you like it, I gave her a more serious expression than her elder siblings cuz she kinda strikes me as the type that tends to have a more no-nonsense demeanor due to her independence, or based off of the info i've obtained from her page =) Hey Red, been a while lol ^^ listen since we're partners and all I felt it necessary to inform you that I've changed the looks of a variety of my characters such as Faith and Sapphire-I personally think they look "improved" now that the work is 100% mine and not based off of a recolour xD I just wanted your overall opinion on the new pix since Faith is so heavily involved in Red's life-their married afterall lol. Also I changed some info them too, mostly sapphire, I decided to give her the speed of her father since fire manipulation isn't exactly her specialty-i changed Faith's personality a little bit, she's still the sassy and comedic type though she has a slightly escalated temper normally triggered by Red's flirtatious demeanor towards other girls like Blaze; Faith seemed to be depicted in such a way in most of your stories that involved her (getting frustrated and even annoyed when Red flirted with opposing girls-especially right in-front of her) so I decided to make her that way ^w^ Hope u like her better this way, cuz i do 8D i think it gives her more depth Carefulspoon (talk) 03:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I suppose i can draw a pic of them kissing, so long as Faith maintains her status as the dominant love interest, considering she and red have three children and all xP in addition to this if faith were to ever find out about this she'd be less than happy lol. This will also be the first pic i make with an official character, it'll prove to be somewhat of a challenge for me but i believe i can accomplish it with the proper amount of effort. Carefulspoon (talk) 03:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm not offended bro lol xD and I like what you did with Red's page =3 his story is much deeper and more elaborate than his former one, needless to say its definately an improvement 8D also I got bored so i started to write time crisis 3, of which i assume is in the time period when Faith and Red are married and the conception of their children is still at an early stage. The wedding pic is epic :3 hopefully i'll have it ready within a week. Carefulspoon (talk) 02:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Great to hear you'll be more active :D I have a working schedule with rotating shifts so my hours vary, and I'm glad you like time crisis 3 =) it takes place when milo is about 1 and sapphire 2, I believe its during the time faith first discovers she is at a very early stage of being enceinte with Hayley, I was gonna elucidate this later on. also, doesn't this mean we need to change time crisis 4 somewhat =/ now that hayely has officially been made a biological member of the family? just wondering. and about the wedding pic, its taking so long to draw because of the apparel their wearing o~o since red is royalty and therefore making faith his queen I thought it necessary to make their attire very, uh, shiny xD Carefulspoon (talk) 01:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) uh fawful isn't qualified to do that e.e you dont need to retype it, I'll just browse the history until I find your original edit then publish it again. I made it apparent that fawful was allowed to modify small portions of the story due to the fact that it involves michael but he's not allowed to "change" your work >:( If Fawful does anything like that again please notify me and I'll take action, he's not eligible to do that -.-; I'd be pissed too, sorry that happened. Btw i just read the additions you transferred to the story and i gotta say, I LIKE IT 8D LOL ITS AWESOME!!!Carefulspoon (talk) 00:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) yes i know exactly what you mean =/ his character designing techniques sometimes lack sustainable characteristic productivity and effective information conveyance methods, not that i'm accusing him of being lazy or anything-I'm sure he works really hard on his chars, its just his narration endeavors in our stories and stuff are a little...well...boring at times e.e; and there are some occasions when he has a tendency to get on my nerves. I'm not rying to be disrespectful to him or anything, I'm merely pointing out my own opinion, which i'm entitled to. lol I did some editing myself :D I love how sapphire beats knuckles at chess and she's only 2 xD talk about bitter defeat lol I LOVE IT! and i found it funny when knuckles secretly recommended faith should find a new hobby like knitting-I kinda contributed to that idea in that story just because the concept of her knitting is too good to pass up lol XDDD Carefulspoon (talk) 04:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Red, just out of curiosity, isn't Chloe the one who's like totally obsessed with Red? xD A light orange fox i think... Carefulspoon (talk) 16:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yea TC2 hasn't really gone that far but we temporarily went our seperate ways when you were on summer vacation and rarely had access to a computer which is totally understandable dude ;) its all good. and no, nobody's giving me any trouble...well...nobody "important" anyway xD And I'm glad you decided to keep Red's passionate stalker in the story =) I kinda had an idea for her involvement. What I wanted to do was kinda sorta make her a victim of Yvette because she possesses crucial information that only Faith passed on to her in which case Sam evidently was unaware of. If you've read my most recent edits on Yvette you'll know that she now has different attributes as a character and has a tendency to stalk her victims for long periods of time on varying occasions, appearing and disappearing in different locations around the subject, obviously torturing them psychologically before she "gets them." The stalker becomes the stalked X3 I wanted to add a hint of irony in the story. (edit) Red will be an epic singer =3 and i'm sure Faith supports him all the way, this is turning out to be one of our greatest stories yet now that we've got a lead :D btw, is it alright if I make a few slight modifications to our latest chapter? It was mainly going to be Yvette "following" Chloe and how she so cryptically behaves in such a manner. Carefulspoon (talk) 16:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm assuming that previous message was yours o.O the wedding pic is coming along well, I temporarily left it so i could focused primarily on halloween pix since its that time of the season :D I kinda wanted to add a picture of Hayley being followed by Yvette, she's young enough lol Carefulspoon (talk) 18:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) also sorry red D: I left you this message earlier but there was no signature so then I was under the impression you were xena because he left me a message right after yours mentioning something similar, then I think it was you again...WHO ARE D8 lol sorry X3 Carefulspoon (talk) 19:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) nice job dude :D seems yvette is hiring now. I'll edit this when i get back from work K ;) or at least the portion I said I'd edit. later dude. oh and red, shockstar asked if his characters Maikeru could be in time crisis 3, I know you and him don't particularly get along on even terms D: but I approved of his request essentially because he gives me constructive criticism and offers suggestions on how to improve my characters and plus me and him are somewhat companions-in addition to this Maikeru is one of my favorite chars. But considering that we're partners I believe its only equitable that we "both" come to a conclusion on this matter. If your against this in any way please notify me. Carefulspoon (talk) 19:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) DUDE EPIC EDIT XD SNITUS IS AWESOME 8D that's pretty much exactly as i imagined he'd be, manipulative and quite sick =3 i just hope you know sonitus is immortal and can't die, I'm assuming that's why you killed him off, just to ressurect him lol. I made my own edits as well :) I didn't really like my introduction of janus in this story =/ but his next scene, in my opinion, is far superior to his first. This is easily out best story yet :D and its cool thats its being acknowledged by a number of users who want their characters added, afterall all of our story-related endeavors we've worked pretty hard on :3 Carefulspoon (talk) 18:53, October 18, 2012 (UTC) lolnice xD Faith does something similar in time crisis 1. Speaking of which I wanted to personally coney that I was going to make a few significant adjustments to TC1, I'm not gonna change anything, just gonna make a few additions to the beginning, I wanted to reveal how red and faith first became acquaintances and changed my mind about how I wanted the two to meet, and more so how their relationship developed romantically. Essentially Faith is instructed by the Cell to assassinate Red and of course she obeys her orders and sets off to execute him. Basically the story progresses from there, and that's how they first meet X3 Also some more info, i've found out a perfect way to introduce Maikeru XDDD it takes place right after faith raids the high class security bank to confiscate the stolen information, he'll be introduced in the getaway. and I added some info on milo's page, i still need a pic for him =/ the other one was obviously a recolour, I hope you like what I did with him, i made him as original as I possibly could and also made it so his powers are a danger to himself as his physical inhertiance from his biological predeccessors, for undisclosed reasons, make it so that his body is unable to adapt to the flames he wields. It injures him severely whenever he uses them and as a result all the fur and flesh on his hands, where he typically generates the flames, are completely scorched off with only burnt muscle tissue and bone remaining. He has to wear a special mask around his face that supplies him with aenesthetics to reduce the pain he is conflicted with. Carefulspoon (talk) 02:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what i can do, no promises though ^^; Pink-peril (talk) 15:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG NICE LOL 8D I love sawyer X3 I might even add her as a friend to Faith's page lol. I made my first edit on TC1 and my next TC3 edit right before Sawyer's POV (which I made a new chapter for) I hope you like my most recent edit, its kinda long as Faith always has elaborate plans to succeed with her desired goal but Espio and Rouge are in it and who doesn't love combination locks? XD so plz inform me on what I might have to change and what you think i may need to cut out if necessary X3 Carefulspoon (talk) 04:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) OH SUP RED 8D OHAI Nice to meet ya, Red. c: Hey its fine mah boy So liek my name is Lozza. lol you knew this derp But anyways, from my experience (of handling requests and doing em) I rarely ever decline requests lol. That's a true story there. But either way, by reading your story. I've got quite a few ideas in my head already, so I'm hoping to start a few sketches either tomorrow or friday. I'm also hoping that I'll be talking to Adobe Company to fix my photoshop as well. xD But either way, I'm glad you asked. So, I'll work on it ASAP asdfasdf (I'm glad you like my characters as well c: I always feel as if people like it because the art is pretty :L but either way lol) LozzaLolzor (talk) 06:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) WHOA NICE DUDE 8D I LIKE HOW SHE TOTALLY SCREWS OVER THAT GUY BY SEDUCING HIM LOL!!! I've said this before and i shall again, this is our most epic story yet and there isn't a single character, with the exception of one (which aren't any of yours don't worry xD), that I don't like, they all have their own unique attributes and skillsets. Its fun and (in my opinion) productive to estimate the challenges each character faces based on their mental and physical status c: and I've recently edited the scene where chloe gets captured by yvette, its alot more elaborate in detail (in my opinion) and more mystic and exciting lol Carefulspoon (talk) 05:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC)